


Feel in the senses

by krtr04



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krtr04/pseuds/krtr04
Summary: 93 / 04Andrea seems to want to say something to Marc.





	Feel in the senses

 

 

"I want to stop hugging with you after the race."

Marc nervous to a sudden declaration of Andrea on a big bed.

"Why?"

Looking into his face with a look like a puppy, this time Andrea becomes nervous.

"...I don't dislike it, but..."Say so, Andrea goes into duvet.

"But?"

After a silence of tens of seconds, hear a muffled voice from duvet.

"Oh no, nothing."  
"Isn't there nothing? I want to know the reason."

Silence of a few minutes from there again. He answers in a small voice.

"The smell of sweat..."  
"smelly!? Of course it's after the race so I smell sweat...!!"  
"Not so..."

Andrea leaves duvet and faces Marc while sucking fresh air. He looks at just a moment and immediately turns his eyes down.

"……I remember with the smell of sweat...I wonder what kind of face and voice...showing to you all the time. I remember it......I'll not stop, so..."

Marc kisses as Andrea raised his face.

"I want to remember all of your smell, touch, voice, taste and expression. What do you think? Do you want to forget me?"  
"Is it a Pick-up line?"

Kiss again. It is deeper and longer than before. The head is fixed with both hands of Marc and the inside of the mouth is stroked with a tongue.  
Andrea was filled with Marc's smell and feel, taste and moist sound, and he could not think of anything else.

"......However, let's stop hugging."  
"What!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is my delusion.
> 
> Personally I want to keep watching their hugs.


End file.
